Planet of the Spiders
"Planet of the Spiders" is the fifth story of the eleventh season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Part Five Part Six Background information Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Jon Pertwee *Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen *Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart - Nicholas Courtney *Mike Yates - Richard Franklin *Sergeant Benton - John Levene *Professor Clegg - Cyril Shaps *Lupton - John Dearth *Barnes - Christopher Burgess *Moss - Terence Lodge *Land - Carl Forgione *Keaver - Andrew Staines *K'anpo - George Cormack *Cho-je - Kevin Lindsay *Tommy - John Kane *Policeman - Chubby Oates *Soldier - Pat Gorman *Man with boat - Terry Walsh *Hopkins - Michael Pinder *Tramp - Stuart Fell *Arak - Gareth Hunt *Sabor - Geoffrey Morris *Neska - Jenny Laird *Rega - Joanna Monro *Tuar - Ralph Arliss *Guard Captains - **Walter Randall **Max Faulkner *Spider voices - **Ysanne Churchman **Kismet Delgado **Maureen Morris Uncredited performers *Keith Ashley as a villager (3-6) *Tom Baker as the Doctor (6) *Leslie Bates as a guard (3-5) *Barbara Bermel as a villager (3-5) *John Cash as a guard (4-5) *Simon Christy as a villager (3-6) *Alan Chuntz as a guard (4) *Ian Elliott as a villager (3-6) *Stuart Fell as a guard (4) *Harry Fielder as a guard (3) *Pat Gorman as a villager (3-6) *Billy Horrigan as a guard (4) *Derek Hunt as a guard (3) *Steve Ismay as a guard (3-5) *Lorna Kilner as a villager (3-5) *Barry Letts as a police sergeant (2) (voice only) *Sue Ann Manners as a villager (3-5) *Bill Matthews as a villager (3-6) *Margaret McKechnie as a villager (3-5) *Roy Pearce as a guard (3-5) *Ann Plenty as a villager (3-5) *Dennis Plenty as a guard (3-5) *Mary Rennie as a villager (3-5) *Ken Tracey as a villager (3-6) *Geoff Witherick as a guard (4-5) Crew *Written by Robert Sloman *Directed by Barry Letts *Fight Arranger - Terry Walsh *Title Music by Ron Grainer & BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Title Sequence - Bernard Lodge *Incidental Music by Dudley Simpson *Special Sound - Dick Mills *Film Cameraman - Fred Hamilton *Film Sound - John Gatland *Film Editor - Bob Rymer *Visual Effects Designer - Bernard Wilkie *Costume Designer - L. Rowland-Warne *Make-Up - Deanne Turner *Studio Lighting - Ralph Walton *Studio Sound - John Holmes *Video Tape Editor - Barry Stevens *Script Editor - Terrance Dicks *Designer - Rochelle Selwyn References 1964; 1975; 5000; 5433 abbot; Amazon River; Archimedes; Athenum Road; Bessie; boat; brain; brigadier; Brighton; British Rail; Buddhist; captain; car; Cave of Crystal; clairvoyance; coffee; constable; cow; crocodile; "Doc"; Doris; Drashig; EAG113H; Earth; Eight Legs; electrocephalograph; espionage; extrasensory perception; fish and chips; flower; G-AXVK; Gallifrey; Geneva; Great One; guard captain; gun; gyroplane; horse; Houdini, Harry; hovercraft; Huarth; Indian; inspector; intelligence quotient; IRIS; Jones, Cliff; Jones, Jo; journalist; lama; laser; Liverpool; Mallet Lane; mandala; Mars; medical officer; meditation; meditation centre; Metebelis III; Metebelis crystal; meteorite; Metropolitan; Metropolitan Police; Mortimer; mutton; Om mani padme hum; Operation Golden Age; Pepys, Samuel; Percy; Pop Goes the Weasel; professor; psychokinesis; psycholotry; pussycat; queen; radiation; radio; regeneration; regiment; sales director; salesman; sales manager; Scheherazade; sergeant; sheep; Skorda; sonic screwdriver; South America; space-time coordinate programmer; spider; starship; Sullivan, Harry; TARDIS; TARDIS key; tea; telepathy; telephone; teleport; Tibet; Tibetan language; time jump; Time Lord; Time Vortex; tractor; train; Turkey; The Tyger; United Kingdom; United Kingdom law enforcement; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; UNIT HQ; Vajrayana; WVO2M Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes